Vizards are Annoying
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: spl-m-354/355 - Toshiro finds out through bad luck how vizards, whom he had never met before, are annoying. Perhaps even more insane then some shingami he knows.


_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach. This is another what if situation of mine for chapters 354 and 355. In other words, contains spoilers for those chapters. I have a few jumping around like this._

**

* * *

**

Vizards are Annoying

The child prodigy knew not to underestimate the female Espada's skill due to lack of change in her appearance, however, as pain seared through the right side of his body, he felt that he had severely misjudged his own ability. Her words about his level of ability mocked him causing the mindset to crash through his mind for a split second how he had ever gotten the rank of captaincy, but only for a split second.

As his Bankai shattered, he felt some auras approach that felt dark like the Espada, but for some reason didn't feel exactly like the same kind of feeling. The feeling was more like that of Ichigo when his aura changed those few times in the real world, something that went beyond being a shingami. The thing was, this was not Ichigo's reiatsu, and there was more then one persona that he could fill coming near.

As he suddenly lost control of his own abilities, he felt one of these auras move behind him. Whomever the aura belonged to suddenly grabbed him from behind, causing him to spit out in pain, as their arm wrapped around his chest, crossing where the Espada had hurt him. He glanced down and saw a red sleeve with a strip running down the length of it. "One shouldn't under estimate ones skill kid."

Toshiro's teal eyes narrowed at the voice, noting that the person sounded fairly young. Also, the person actually happened to be close to his height. "Kid? You're around my height, are you not?"

"I am not a kid!" came the angry reply, which caused Toshiro's forehead to twitch.

"I was referring to the fact you shouldn't call me a kid," he grumbled under his breath.

However, the female heard him. "I am over a hundred years old and just happen to have had the bad luck of not growing any taller since then, at least not by much. You're how much younger then me exactly?"

Toshiro was becoming even angrier, except a person with short, blond hair shunpooed in front of him, a frown on his face. The man was also dressed in orange, which rather made him stand out. The man took his time to tap the hilt of his, yes; it was a zampakuto, upon the top of his head. "I don't think you are exactly in the condition to speak. Set him down Hiyori for Hachigen and head out to another place. I'll take this Espada."

"Good… Grimjow got to fight one with the aura similar to us ten, now I get to," came the hollows reply.

Hiyori set him down on the ground, not taking the time to be careful of what she was doing. She gave Toshiro a dirty look. "I know for a fact that you are still a kid, so don't pull any more smart aleck comments on me."

A huge man suddenly laughed, placing a hand on top of the white hair. "I suggest you lie down so I can begin to heal you."

The skull on top of the pink hair caused one of Toshiro's eyes to twitch. He reached his one good arm over to where his injury was, ignoring the pain. The man then let out a sigh and picked Toshiro up by placing a hand under his left armpit, causing the young captain to struggle a bit. However, this did him little good as he had lost a lot of blood and the man easily lay him onto his back.

"My name is Ushoda Hachigen. What is yours?" the man asked, his eyes and smile some how calming.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro Taicho," the boy muttered, quite surprised.

"Rather young, aren't you," the man stated, causing Toshiro's mouth to narrow sternly.

That was until a female with green hair suddenly popped her face in next to his, completely surprising him. He mouth formed a pout, then she spoke up. "Little kiddies shouldn't look like adults."

To both Toshiro and Hachigen's dismay, the girl suddenly grabbed Toshiro's cheeks and began pulling on them, trying to get him to smile. The big man carefully picked her up and moved her to the side. "He got hurt, so it should be no wonder that he makes a face like that. Please go help where you can against the Espada Mashiro-chan."

"Hai!" She suddenly chirped, getting a serious look on her face as she saluted the big guy. "Make Shiro-chan better… we are both have shiro in our names!"

A few seconds after she disappeared, Toshiro spoke up. "Please tell me that she didn't just say what I think she did…"

"Ahh… at least she didn't say you were both Shiro-chans," the man stated as he placed a couple of barriers up around them for protection. Toshiro couldn't figure out why the man put up two. "So how is it that someone as young as you became a captain?"

At first Toshiro didn't answer, then spoke up. "I was the youngest to graduate from the academy, so it really isn't a surprise that I also learned Bankai as young as I did."

He watched as the man used a power similar to Orihime's, which started to have his right side grow back.

"That isn't exactly what I meant," the pink haired guy commented.

That was when a young women dressed in a sailor uniform appeared out of nowhere. "From the way that women cut you, she may have a sexual fetish."

At that point, the blond haired man suddenly dove to strike at her. "You're the one who's a pervert!"

Instead of hitting her, he instead ended up shattering the barrier. As Hachigen put up a second, not to mention a third barrier, he understood why the man had done so. "I am trying to heal hear, so do not interfere."

"You're supposed to be fighting me!" the Espada suddenly commented, her attack suddenly hitting and shattering all three barriers.

"Shinji, please go fight the lady over there as she is causing me problems," the big man commented. Shinji let out a snort and took off after the Espada, allowing for more barriers to be put up. Toshiro noted that the Shinji person had suddenly dawned a mask much like a hollow.

"What exactly are you guys," Toshiro commented.

"Vizards… though you are rather young to know about the Vizard incident, it wouldn't be something they would talk about as they, we… it's not something easy to explain," the man commented. "Now back to what I was trying to ask you… you're rather young to be a captain, no?"

"I told you what I did tell you, isn't that enough," Toshiro's teal eyes narrowed.

"But how would someone so young get entered into the academy. They are rather strict on their age limits," the man commented.

"I was killing my grandmother with my reiatsu. If I didn't get put in, I would never have learned to control it," Toshiro suddenly commented. "Hinamori doesn't know that, only my lieutenant, who convinced me it was best and my grandmother."

"You grew up with this Hinamori, so they are important to you?" the man asked, frowning.

"She and I grew up like brother and sister," he commented, glancing over to his right, where his arm was now half way reformed. "You're powers are like Inoue-san's."

"Ahh… Orihime-chan. She is a sweet heart," the man chuckled. "Yes… I agree that they are alike… she's the first person I've found too with powers like mine."

"Vizards… that's crossing the line between shingami and hollow, except that unlike Espada, it is from the shingami side, not the hollow side," Toshiro commented.

"Ahh… yes…you're" the man smiled. "Central forty-six chambers declared crossing the line as illegal."

"Why do I get the feeling Aizen played a part in that whole mess," Toshiro muttered.

"Yes… he forced us to cross the line," the man sighed. "Anyways… that is the best I can do, as I can't reject the entire hollow aura from that injury."

Toshiro sat up, trying to flex his arm, but suddenly found himself closing his eyes, as he found the arm hard to move, in fact, he had major problems. Hachigen placed a hand on his shoulder. "I apologize, but at this time this is the best I can do. Perhaps Orihime could do something about it."

Suddenly, the young women with green hair popped up outside the Kido barrier, making a face that was full of concentration. Hachigen opened an entrance for her to enter. She then walked over and began to pull on Hitsugaya's cheeks again. "Is Shiro-chan better?"

"Not quite," the large vizard commented.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan and don't pull my cheeks!" Hitsugaya suddenly yelled.

"He's mean," Mashiro pouted.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – My other one so far is "Irony of Isshin".


End file.
